1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an OLED that is designed to improve durability and reduce defects.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is self-emissive type of display. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), an OLED display does not need a separate light source. Thus, an OLED display can be reduced in thickness and weight compared to a LCD. In addition, since the OLED display has high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast reaction, and the like, the OLED display is drawing interest for various display devices.
Generally, an OLED display includes a display substrate having an OLED, an encapsulation substrate that is arranged opposite to the display substrate to protect the OLED, and a sealant that adheres and seals the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate to each other. Since the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate can include some empty space, the mechanical strength of the OLED display can be weak in certain areas. In order to address the problem, the empty space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is often filled with a filler material through a vacuum bonding process to improve durability, for example, against an external impact on the OLED device.
However, when the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is filled with the filler, the filler can contact the sealant formed near the edges of the display and encapsulation substrates. In some cases, the filler can hinder the mechanical strength of the device and may cause cracks during hardening of the sealant. Therefore, the sealant cannot stably seal and bond the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.